


【鹿犬】真相是假

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 鹿犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: 他们第一次见面是在新剧的读词会上。彼时两个人都是刚从艺术学院毕业不久，第一次接任男主角的新人。





	【鹿犬】真相是假

**Author's Note:**

> 参加小天狼星吧第十一届征文，首发小天狼星吧，题目编号【04】
> 
> 双演员AU，OOC，本故事基于真实cp改编（Brolin）

-01  
他们第一次见面是在新剧的读词会上。彼时两个人都是刚从艺术学院毕业不久，第一次接任男主角的新人。  
褐发男孩走到黑发男孩旁边的空椅子上坐下，放下双肩包，阳光打在他的头发上带出了一丝金色的光泽。褐发男孩伸出手，脸上扯出了一个阳光般充满活力的笑容，“嗨，James Potter，以后请多指教啦！”  
“Sirius Black。”

 

-02  
《掠夺者》是一部魔幻题材的儿童剧，James和Sirius饰演剧中的两位男主角Aaron和Ben[1]，他们是一对情同手足的巫师朋友，穿越整个国家追捕邪恶的魔法生物，与黑暗势力做斗争，愿意为了彼此颠覆整个世界。  
第一季的拍摄进行的很顺利。这不仅仅是James和Sirius首次担纲双男主，同时也是两人第一次参与大制作。BBC非常看好这部新剧，为他们投下了大量资金，虽然两位主演全部是第一次参与电视剧的拍摄，但是BBC的宣传手段仍然为这部剧吸引了大量媒体的眼球。从剧组完成摄影棚内的拍摄，转而去法国拍摄外景时，就经常有媒体探班报导剧组的拍摄进度。  
James曾经跟来采访的记者讲过他和Sirius最初相处的磨合期，虽然经过几个月的相处后，他们已经开始讲只有彼此能听懂的笑话，并且在旁人惊异的眼光中开怀大笑了。但是令人惊讶的是，他们并没有从一开始就像他们后来表现的那样合拍。  
“我们之间的磨合期并没有很长，”James曾说，“一开始我并不能跟上Sirius的冷幽默，但等我们彼此熟悉之后，我才发现他的黑色幽默真的就像他本人那么‘黑’。有一次我讲了一个笑话，Sirius当时正在睡觉，我讲完后没人对这个笑话作出反应，但是Sirius刚好醒过来，然后开始放声大笑，把另一位演员Remus Lupin吓了一跳。所以，是的，我们就是这样一对古怪的人。”

 

-03  
在第一季的拍摄接近中期的时候，剧组来到法国北部拍摄外景，制片人给了James和Sirius每人一部DV，要求他们拍摄视频日记，记录每天发生的有趣的事，杀青后会剪辑成花絮收录进DVD中。James和Sirius用他们的两部DV拍摄了不少有趣的东西，当然大部分都由于太过“内部梗”，只有他们两个人懂的笑话，而被剪辑师无情的剪掉。  
不过最终呈现出来的部分也很有趣。  
比如在法国拍摄期间的一天晚上，James和Sirius拍完戏回到酒店，饰演女主角的Lily Evans已经回房间休息了，门上挂着请勿打扰的牌子。James偷走了牌子，Sirius用硬纸板做了一个新的，上面用法语写着“我是个废物”。两人特意脱了鞋，蹑手蹑脚的走到Lily的房门外，把牌子挂了上去。  
Sirius露出一个恶作剧得逞的坏笑，对着DV用口型说着：“我们这是在帮她，没有人愿意打扰一个‘废物’休息的，对不对？”  
好巧不巧Remus正好路过了他们的恶作剧现场。Sirius使劲挡住牌子不让他看到，James谎称导演现在要见他好把Remus支开。Remus走后两人一路小跑回房间，随后爆发出了一阵大笑。  
又一个晚上，James敲开了Sirius的房门，邀请Sirius拍摄他如何抓住浴缸里的蜘蛛。James费了很大劲终于把蜘蛛关进了一个空的薯片桶里，然后把它带到室外放生。  
“大自然又一次恢复了平衡。”Sirius用纪录片旁白的腔调一本正经的说。  
“这句话是什么意思！”James突然噗嗤笑了出来。  
“我也不知道啊！”

 

-04  
为了庆祝第一季杀青，第二季也顺利续订，《掠夺者》剧组一起去了游乐园。  
James开着碰碰车在场地里横冲直撞，Remus没想到是一个射击高手，赢下了一个巨大的玩具熊送给Lily做生日礼物，Sirius执意拉着James去坐了旋转木马。  
坐过山车的时候，James邀请Sirius一起坐在第一排，Sirius有一点恐高，但最终还是没有拒绝James的邀请。James打开了录视频日记的DV，在每一次俯冲的时候都和Sirius一起大叫着“我们要死了！”  
“哇哦，快看！这里有亚瑟王的玩偶！”James指着一家纪念品商店的橱窗说。  
“圆桌骑士！”Sirius应道。  
“梅林的手杖！”James继续。  
“石中剑！”  
“帕丁顿熊！”  
“所以，你们是在玩‘看见什么说什么’吗？”Lily抱着胳膊凑了过去。  
“Lily！”James指着Lily，笑着说道。  
“那么这就是了。”Lily也一起笑了起来。  
“你们觉得，有一天《掠夺者》也会有玩具摆在商店里卖吗？”Remus问道。  
“才不会！谁会想看我们这种烂剧啊。”Sirius表示无所谓的耸了耸肩。但是James知道Sirius一定不是这么想的。Sirius是他们四个中，为这个剧付出最多的人，剧本的空白页边处总是用红色水性笔密密麻麻的写满了笔记，每次和Sirius讨论剧情的时候，James都觉得他随时可以打开PPT讲出一篇角色分析论文来。  
而最终的结果并没有让他们失望。《掠夺者》一经播出，立刻收到了来自各方的无数好评，第一季甚至成为了BBC当年收视率最高的剧集。

 

-05  
因为《掠夺者》第一季的成功，这部剧在全国范围内迅速收揽了一大批粉丝，James和Sirius无论走到哪里都会遇到和他们打招呼的粉丝。James开通了Twitter，而Sirius向来拒绝社交网络，因为这让他觉得没有隐私。于是狂热粉丝们只能通过James的Twitter来了解Sirius生活的蛛丝马迹。  
虽然James经常隔了好几天才更新一条推，但他的推文里有很多都是关于Sirius的。  
偶尔在访谈节目中被主持人问到为什么不开通社交账号的时候，Sirius总是用几句俏皮话搪塞过去，假装自己是个活在上世纪，完全不懂互联网的老年人。“你说什么？我不知道Tumblr和gif是什么，我现在还在用翻盖手机呢！”Sirius总是给出这样类似的答案。  
在随后的厨房真人秀节目中，从不做饭的James在主持人的指导下完成了他人生中的第一份炸冰淇淋。James忐忑的把食物递到了Sirius面前，Sirius尝了一口，大赞非常非常好吃。James觉得当时的Sirius笑的像冰淇淋上的蓝莓酱一样甜。

 

-06  
第二季有一幕戏要求Aaron打Ben一巴掌，当然这并不是因为剧中两个人吵架了，而是Aaron又一次中了魔法，有半集的时间都非常暴躁易怒。  
但是James看着Sirius，始终不忍心下手打他，就算是借位拍摄也不敢真的用力。那时候的Sirius太瘦了，又瘦又高，看起来弱不禁风，好像轻轻一推就会散架。  
Sirius努力说服他自己才没有那么弱，自己身上也是有肌肉的，不知道James自带了什么滤镜才会觉得自己弱不禁风。但James还是一脸委屈的盯着他。  
James去找了导演，问能不能把扇巴掌改成揪领子，但是被导演拒绝了。后来James别别扭扭的拍了12遍才终于被导演放过。  
两集后，Sirius终于等到了回扇James一巴掌的机会，剧里的Ben需要让快睡着的Aaron清醒一下。这次Sirius真的下了手，啪的一巴掌下去，James嗷的痛呼一声，大叫着你干嘛，Sirius说，这是报复，然后冲他眨了下眼。

 

-07  
《掠夺者》第二季在欧洲大陆，北美以及澳洲同步播出，反响热烈，剧组很快收到了世界各地的漫展邀请。Sirius和Lily，制片人，以及剧中的一位老戏骨Albus Dumbledore一起受邀去美国出席了圣地亚哥漫展[2]。James和Remus因为还有戏份没有拍完而被留在了伦敦。  
就算是对这部剧一直很有信心的Lily Evans也没有想到他们会在美国如此受欢迎。当Sirius被五个穿着他自己角色Ben的服装的coser围住请求合影的时候，他整个人惊到快要呆住了。  
接下来Sirius一边和剧组成员逛漫展一边和James打跨洋电话。  
“这里的粉丝热情到你不敢相信，刚刚有五个粉丝过来找我合影，全都穿的和Ben一模一样，最小的那个孩子还不到十岁！”  
“你这是在向我炫耀吗Si，被困在这里拍戏的可不是你！”James的声音听上去有些疲惫，但是却充满笑意。  
“喂，等下个月你和Remus去悉尼的时候，被困在伦敦补拍的就是我了！我都没去过南半球呢。”Sirius反击回去。  
“哈！南半球现在已经是冬天了，我要是冻死在那里，以后你背台词的时候就再没有人在你旁边手舞足蹈的捣乱了！”  
“你可是在格拉斯哥读完了戏剧学院的，Jimmy，我才不信你会怕冷。”  
电话那边的Remus喊James去拍戏，James应了一声马上就来。  
“好啦你去工作吧，”Sirius说道，“我会全程录视频，等我回去就给你看。”  
所以当Sirius Black举着iPhone入场，跟粉丝们解释他在给James Potter录视频的时候，全场爆发出了震耳欲聋的欢呼。

 

-08  
等到第三季拍摄结束，James终于有机会和Sirius一起去圣地亚哥漫展了。两人一起留了相同长度的胡子，漫展的前一天商量好要穿同款T恤，James选择了一件黑色The Beatles T恤，Sirius也选择了自己最喜欢的乐队的周边T恤。那是一件由各种线条和简单图形拼成的乌鸦图案，是这支乐队专辑封面的同款周边。  
漫展panel[3]上，有粉丝问到谁是剧组里最受欢迎的人，Lily抢着回答说，那肯定不会是我啦，不像James和Sirius，他俩存在很激烈的化学反应，没人能插进他们滋滋放电的磁场中……看！快看！就像那样！  
Lily指着旁边的两人，然后假装伤心的捂脸哭泣。  
此时的James和Sirius，两人脑袋凑得很近，交头接耳着不知道在说些什么，沉浸在他们俩的小宇宙中已经有五分钟了。最终还是台下粉丝的尖叫和笑声把他们俩拉回了现实世界中。James一脸茫然的问坐在他另一侧的Lily发生了什么，Lily一边解释一边笑个不停。

 

-09  
其实Sirius才是全剧组最受宠的，从他进组的第一天开始就是这样了。  
可能是因为他天生有一双摄人心魄的灰眼睛，他的角色Ben又是那种很容易引起共情的悲惨人设，而Sirius的演技好到随时随地可以眼泪汪汪的入戏，让人欺负不得，只想捧在手心里好好疼爱。  
所以只有James知道其实Sirius是一个混世小魔王，进组以来的一半恶作剧都出自他手。当然，另一半的恶作剧都出自混世大魔王James。  
一旦恶作剧被抓包，Sirius立刻一脸无辜的入戏成为剧中的Ben，一边假装自己是被迫的，一边把责任全部推给James。  
所以James和Sirius虽然形影不离，但是在剧组总是被区别对待着。  
第二季有一幕戏是Aaron中了邪恶女巫的魔法而陷入昏迷，被沉入水中，Ben跳进了湖里救他。这幕戏是在海德公园的湖里取景拍摄的，当时天气很冷，两人从湖里上岸后冻得直哆嗦。Sirius立刻被一群助理围住，不断的有热茶和暖水袋递到他手里，化妆师拿着一条干毛巾在帮他擦头发。James一个人被晾在一边。  
“哦，可怜的Sirius。”  
“哎？谁去看看James怎么样了？”一位好心的场记姑娘说道。  
“James吗？他冻一冻没问题的！可怜的Sirius就不一样了，他会感冒的。”化妆师说。  
Sirius冲James露出了一个得意的坏笑。  
快饶了我吧，James无奈的扶额。

 

-10  
几个月后的一个访谈节目中，James和Sirius分别坐在长沙发的两头，中间隔着Lily和Remus两人。Lily正在和主持人滔滔不绝的讲述她对自己角色的理解，以及角色在新一季的剧情中会有什么样的走向。  
Sirius已经发现来自沙发另一头James的视线了，而且不止一次。这个家伙总是长时间的盯着自己，以为自己发现不了，而每次Sirius看过去时，James总是快速移开视线，眼神飘向天花板，飘向主持人，或者飘向自己的手指。  
Lily完全没有注意到自己身边正在发生什么。Lily说了太长时间了，长到Sirius想要搞个恶作剧夺取一下观众的注意力。Sirius晃动着手里的话筒吸引到了另一头James的注意，把话筒递向他，眼神问着你需要一个话筒吗。James点了点头，朝他伸出手去，但是Sirius又假装不明白地冲他挥了挥手。James试图用眼神和小动作来解释，Sirius继续举着话筒假装他不知道James在说什么。  
此时的Lily终于感受到了在她的视线边缘飘来飘去的话筒，嘴上继续着先前的话题，手却无意识的把Sirius的话筒接过拿在了手里。  
旁边的Remus憋笑到几乎流泪。  
Remus十分确定Sirius是在对Lily进行报复了。

 

-11  
拍摄第四季的时候，剧组想出了一个新颖的粉丝福利，命名为“小黑屋挑战”，准备收录在DVD中。这个游戏要求James和Sirius两位主演进入一个房间中，桌子上会有一个信封，他们其中一个需要宣读信封上的问题或要求，另一个则回答问题或完成任务。  
在快速问答中，James问：“你最喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋？”Sirius回答说我并不喜欢吃冰淇淋。James惊讶的表示这不可能。他显然是想起了几年前的那档厨房美食节目，Sirius明明吃掉了大半份冰淇淋。  
“不过我很喜欢你做的冰淇淋。”Sirius在镜头外这样说。  
另一道快速问答题中，James被问到最喜欢与之合作的演员是谁。James立刻严肃的回答说是Albus Dumbledore，并且准备开始长篇大论好好夸一夸这位娱乐圈内德高望重的老演员。但他随即话锋一转揽过了身边的Sirius，“当然是你啦，怎么可能不是你！你知道的，一片真心永相伴。”James伸出右手拍了拍自己心脏的位置。  
在谈到音乐的时候，镜头外的摄像师抱怨说Sirius从来不唱歌。  
“不不，Sirius当然唱歌啦，”James说，语气很是骄傲，“但他只给我唱！”  
James继续爆料说有时候他会和Sirius一起写歌，他们写了好多歌，但就是不唱给你们听。  
小黑屋挑战的最后一个任务是长时间对视，谁先笑场谁就算输。James和Sirius互相讲笑话做鬼脸试图逗对方先笑，对视持续了大概两分钟后，James突然凑过去吻了Sirius，Sirius没憋住于是首先笑了出来。  
镜头外的导演Alice Longbottom头痛的扶额。“你们俩是终于准备公开关系了吗？”她说。  
“当然不！”在Alice导演抓住他们之前，Sirius抓着James的手快速的逃走了。  
Alice看着他们的背影无奈的笑了，想着这个意料之外的吻是一定要剪掉了。虽然他们俩从来没公开过，但是全剧组的人都知道他们之间的关系。只是他们选择不说，其他人就不会去问。Alice不知道他们俩是什么时候在一起的，因为他们似乎从刚认识起就一直这样黏在一起了。

 

-12  
第五季是《掠夺者》的最终季，结局会以悲剧收尾。虽然这场针对黑暗势力的战争以己方胜利而告终，但是掠夺者四人组却付出了惨重的代价。Remus饰演的角色骑士Andrew在大结局的前一集战死，Lily饰演的精灵公主Karen献祭了自己全部的法术，战争胜利后开始隐居山谷。Aaron和Ben战斗到了最后一刻，Aaron替Ben挡下了致命的一剑，奄奄一息的Aaron在湖边与Ben诀别。  
为了便于两位主演酝酿感情，Alice导演把两人的诀别戏安排在了最后一场拍摄。Sirius在开拍前一直没有说话，一个人听着歌坐在一旁，James坐在他身边，难得的没有去打扰他。  
正式开拍后，Sirius一边说着台词一边不停的流泪，Alice导演很满意他们俩的表演，只拍了一条就过了。但是在导演喊了“Cut”并大声宣布全剧正式杀青后，Sirius也没有停止哭泣的意思，仍然跪坐在James身边无声的流泪。James起身抱住了他。Alice好心的为他们俩清了场，让他们独自平复自己的情绪。  
Sirius把脸埋在James的肩头，虽然没有听到Sirius哭出声来，但是感到自己肩头的戏服湿了一片，于是James更用力的把Sirius按在了自己怀里。  
半晌，Sirius才开口说话，声音沙哑到他自己都吓了一跳。“我不敢相信这真的结束了。”他说。  
James明白他的意思。对于他们俩来说，这是他们演员生涯中接过的最重要的角色，他们也因此而在演艺圈中成名，两人都为这部剧付出了太多心血。对于Sirius来说，整个剧组就像一个大家庭一样，每天一起生活和工作，五年的时光已经深刻烙印在了自己的骨血中。剧组的朋友将会是一辈子的朋友，五年的记忆也将是生命中最绚烂的一笔光彩。这种感觉Sirius从未有过，也许以后也不会再有了。  
James也有相似的感受。回顾过去的这五年时光，James也忍不住湿润了眼眶。  
“我在想，我无法忍受你不在我身边的日子。”Sirius抬起了头，直视着James巧克力色的眼睛。“你知道的，我私心里并不想让你去美国发展。”  
James叹了一口气，伸出一只手轻抚Sirius的脸颊。“你也知道的，我热爱挑战。在英国的未来看起来太过顺风顺水，我们在国内都已经小有名气，我可以轻易收到不少剧组的邀约，但是这并不是我想要的。我是一个冒险者，我无法安定下来，我生来就是为了挑战未知的。”  
Sirius躲开了James的视线，为了掩盖他眼神中的破碎。  
“但是我爱你，Sirius。”James继续说了下去，“英格兰永远是我的故乡，你永远是我的家，我总是会回到你身边的。我会在每一个假期飞回来见你，去看你的舞台剧，去你新剧的片场探班。我总会回来的。你愿意等着我吗？”  
当然了。Sirius想。就像遥远地平线上高高耸立着的常青树，指引着青鸟飞回家。  
Sirius终于重新抬起头，他的视线与James相遇，然后重新胶着在了一起。“我也爱你，James。”他这样回答他。  
没再多一秒等待，James倾身过去吻住了他的爱人。

 

-13  
Sirius凭借《掠夺者》大结局的哭戏获得了国家电视奖[4]的最佳男主角提名，第五季也同时被提名了最佳剧集奖。剧组特意为此办了一个庆功派对，从演员到导演编剧制片，再到摄影师道具师都来参加了派对。  
James在喝的醉醺醺的时候发了一条Twitter，内容是给Sirius的最佳男主角拉票。  
到了颁奖礼当天，Sirius因为有新剧的拍摄而没有和James一起去颁奖礼现场。颁奖礼红毯上，James被一位粉丝问道：“Sirius还没到，他今天还会来吗？”  
James环视周围，确实没有Sirius的影子，不过他还是回答这位粉丝：“会的，他会来的。”  
直到红毯结束，嘉宾们都已入场落座，Sirius才姗姗来迟。他走到James身边坐下，由于时间紧张，Sirius甚至直接穿着剧里的西装就过来了。  
在一个个奖项颁发的同时，James想起了去年的颁奖礼。因为现场工作人员的疏忽，《掠夺者》剧组被少安排了一个座位，他和Sirius只好挤在一张椅子上，好给其他人腾位置。在场内的空地上，James和Sirius被一位摄影师拍下了一张合影，后来James把这张照片洗了出来，挂在了家里客厅的照片墙上，和其他对他而言有重要意义的照片一起。  
《掠夺者》与最佳剧集奖失之交臂，当颁奖礼进行到最佳男主角奖项时，James紧张的绞紧了双手。James甚至比被提名的Sirius还要紧张。  
当颁奖嘉宾终于宣布，最佳男主角的获得者是Sirius Black时，James终于如释重负。他紧抿着嘴唇，抑制着想要夺眶而出的泪水，拉过身旁的Sirius，骄傲的用力拍打着他的胸膛。  
《掠夺者》的主题曲响起，Sirius站起来走向舞台，接过奖杯，发表他的获奖感言。James在台下看着他，聚光灯下的Sirius就如他的名字一样耀眼，最亮的天狼星，就连黑夜也无法阻止他的光芒。James自豪地为他拼命鼓掌，眼中泪光闪闪。

 

-14  
James一开始在美国的发展并不十分顺利，在美国拥有大量粉丝是一回事，但是在美国开始演艺事业则又是另一回事了。James住在了洛杉矶，寻找剧本，等待机会。  
五年的英雄类型角色让James害怕被定型，一开始也有英雄角色或魔幻类的剧来找他客串，但是都被James一一回绝了。James希望能接到和《掠夺者》中的Aaron完全相反的角色来实现自己的转型，还要有足够的内心戏来让自己有爆发演技的机会。  
James在等待一个真正属于自己的角色。  
而大西洋彼岸的Sirius一直很忙。在James离开后，Sirius立刻把自己投入到了大量的工作中。先是客串了一个电视剧中的小角色，随后去法国拍了三个月的电影，拍摄结束回国后又立刻把自己投身到了舞台剧中。  
James一直和Sirius保持着电话联系，有时候会忘了算时差给对方打电话，但Sirius仍然会接起来陪他聊一会儿。  
Sirius一直很忙，没有时间去美国看他，James就买了机票，横渡大西洋，回去见他。虽然两人开始了异地生活，但James仍然觉得这样也挺浪漫的。

 

-15  
圣乔治节[5]那天同时也是Sirius最新的莎士比亚剧《暴风雨》的首演，Sirius和其他演员为这个剧没日没夜的排练了一整个月。James前一晚在洛杉矶有一个慈善活动，他提前离场，吩咐司机用最快的车速送他去机场。  
James到达机场领取了登机牌后时间刚刚过了零点。此时洛杉矶时间已经进入了23号，而八个时区之外的伦敦已经是早上了。James拿出手机，打开Twitter，想了想，编辑了一段《亨利五世》的台词发了出去。  
历经十个多小时的飞行后，James终于站在了伦敦希斯罗机场的航站楼里。此时距离Sirius的舞台剧开演还有几个小时的时间，James回了趟自己的公寓，放下行李，洗了澡换了身衣服，又吃了点东西，才背上相机往莎士比亚环球剧院[6]赶。到了泰晤士河南岸，James并没有急着进剧院，他沿着河边散步，像一个游客一样拍鸽子。  
James在快开演的时候才入场，坐在了前排正对舞台中央的位置。James没有告诉Sirius自己今天会来，他说由于前一天晚上的活动，自己肯定赶不及他的首演了。这也是James故意为Sirius安排的惊喜。  
Sirius一上场就注意到了台下这个戴着熟悉的棒球帽的男人，那人冲他眨了下眼，Sirius心里一惊。他这时候不是应该在美国吗？他不是说赶不上首演了吗？但是Sirius是一个称职的演员，他没有把心里的惊喜与惊讶表现出来。  
心里揣着一个粉红泡泡的演完了全场，Sirius在与演员们一起鞠躬谢幕时再次与James视线相交，冲他露出了一个专属于他的笑容。  
Sirius刚刚回到后台不久，化妆间的门就被敲响了。  
“嘿，介意给我签个名吗？”James靠在门框上，朝他挥动着手里的场刊。  
“James，你怎么回来了！”Sirius向他冲过去把他拉进了化妆间，然后把他扯进了一个亲吻中。  
“这是你的首演，我怎么可能会错过。”James顺势紧紧抱住了他。  
待Sirius收拾好了自己，两人躲开等在剧场后门等待签名的粉丝，在保安的掩护下牵着手溜了出去。

 

-16  
在接了几个客串角色之后，James最终等到了真正属于自己的角色，这是一部以宗教为背景的恐怖剧，由Rubeus Hagrid担任主创和制片人。James得到了出演男主角的机会。  
不同于其他美剧边拍边播的拍摄模式，这部剧被电视台要求一次性拍完全部剧集并全部剪辑制作完成后才能在电视台播出，所以剧组开机之后的拍摄日程很紧，很多戏又要在天黑之后拍摄，James很少有机会能够回到伦敦。而Sirius仍然是一个不肯给自己放假的工作狂，在这期间又接了一部舞台剧和一部人工智能主题的电视剧。  
Sirius的人工智能新剧一经播出立刻大受好评，剧组接到了纽约漫展的邀请，Sirius和担任女主角的Molly一同前往，Molly还带来了她的男友Arthur Weasley。  
这次是Sirius横渡大西洋去看James了。  
James在周末也来到了纽约，他和Arthur因为支持相同的球队而一拍即合，四人一起去进行了一次四人约会。

 

-17  
Sirius的人工智能新剧在颁奖季被各种奖项提名，Sirius也受邀作为嘉宾同剧组一起出席了几个颁奖礼。同时，James的恐怖剧也开始了前期宣传，这部剧将于明年春季档开播。  
Sirius和剧组再次站在了国家电视奖的颁奖现场，遗憾的是新剧没有获得任何奖项，但是第二季已经顺利续订了。Sirius想起了他第一次参加国家电视奖的时候，那还是《掠夺者》拍摄第四季的时候，他和James两个人，一起走红毯，一起接受媒体采访。而这次James不在这里。  
James那天窝在家里看网络直播，每当镜头转到Sirius的时候，他就给Sirius发短信称赞他特别帅。Sirius没法立刻给他回复，于是只能在心里偷着乐。  
两天后James作为颁奖嘉宾出席了美国评论家选择奖[7]，为最佳新人奖颁奖。James那天梳着干练的短发，穿着一身深蓝色的西装，手腕处露出一对银灰色的袖扣，那是Sirius去年送他的生日礼物。  
三周后，临近情人节的时候，Sirius受邀为英国电影学院奖[8]最佳视觉效果奖颁奖。Sirius当天的造型和之前James的造型极其相似，Sirius剪了同样的短发，穿了同色不同款的西装。他曾经在同款不同色和同色不同款中犹豫不决，在James的建议下选择了后者，毕竟他们目前来说并不想穿着情侣装向公众出柜。  
“况且，我喜欢看你穿蓝色。”James在视频电话中说。

 

-18  
看在James一直勤勤恳恳兢兢业业的拍戏的份上，Hagrid导演在James生日的时候给他放了三天假，James买了机票马不停蹄的飞回了伦敦。  
Sirius那天要去一趟经纪公司，跟经纪人敲定了下个月的工作计划，取到了这几个月的粉丝来信，后来在皮卡迪利广场[9]附近遇见了两个迷妹。两个女孩子不好意思打扰他，只腼腆的向他打了个招呼，祝他拥有愉快的一天，Sirius真诚的向她们致以了谢意。  
James拖着行李打开Sirius家门的时候Sirius还没回来。James打开冰箱，叹口气摇了摇头，怪不得觉得他最近瘦了，根本没有在好好吃饭。于是James又出门去超市采购了一批食材回来，准备亲自给他下厨。  
Sirius到家的时候闻到厨房飘来一股香气，他看见James在厨房里忙碌的背影，走过去从背后抱住了他。  
James用法式料理的标准准备了晚餐，在为Sirius端上餐后甜点的时候，James摘下了左手拇指上戴了多年的戒指。  
Sirius看着他的动作有些惊讶，似乎猜到了接下来将会发生什么。Sirius知道这枚戒指对他的意义，这是James 18岁的生日礼物，他从那时起就一直戴着它，除了拍戏的时候，其他场合都没见他摘下来过。甚至有一次在拍摄《掠夺者》的时候，James因为忘了摘戒指而把它带到了镜头中。  
James不停摩擦着手中的戒指，他看着Sirius的眼睛，突然不知道该说什么好，在心里反反复复思考了一个月的话突然忘在了嘴边。  
Sirius拉过他的手，拇指摩擦着他的手背，鼓励他说出来。  
James清了清嗓子，单膝跪了下来。  
“我从第一次见到你就知道你会在我的生命中扮演一个特别的角色，时间证明你是唯一的那个我想与之共度一生的人。”James看进Sirius的眼睛，用最认真的语气说，“Sirius，我爱你，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“傻瓜，我当然愿意了。”Sirius笑了，把James拉过来吻他。  
James在接吻的间隙突然笑了起来：“这一定是世界上最尴尬的求婚了。”  
“不，这是世界上最浪漫的求婚。”Sirius说。

 

-19  
几周后的又一次短暂假期，James坐在机场的VIP候机室里，回伦敦的飞机因为天气原因晚点，他发了消息给Sirius说自己会晚点到，然后打开了Twitter。刷了一圈好友消息后James开始觉得无聊，他想了想，编辑了一条推文。  
“飞机晚点。很无聊。来玩Q&A吧。#AskJamesPotter ”  
James很快收到了一堆类似“Sirius怎么样了？”之类的问题。James有时候很佩服粉丝们的观察力，无论是多细微的蛛丝马迹也能被他们找出来。面对着一堆有关Sirius的问题，James有点无奈，虽然他很想告诉全世界他和Sirius的幸福，但是碍于事业的发展，出柜这件事暂时不在他们的计划内。  
James和Sirius在这件事上一直很小心，避免被狗仔或粉丝拍到他们一起出现，这就导致了从《掠夺者》杀青，Sirius获得了国家电视奖最佳男主角之后，他们两人再也没有在公众视线中一起出现过。  
但是James拇指戒的神秘失踪还是立刻引起了粉丝们的注意，这次的Q&A也有人问起了这件事，然而James实在没办法回答。  
有一位粉丝提问说：“谁是你现在最喜欢的人？”James脑海中立刻浮现出了Sirius影子，脸上露出了连自己也没有察觉到的微笑。看着那几条“Sirius怎么样了”的问题，James突然很想玩一次文字游戏，于是他回答说，“他们知道（They know）。”  
接下来James的Twitter提醒再次被粉丝轰炸，“你是指Sirius吗？”“我知道你说的一定是Sirius吧！”几个激动的粉丝这样转发道。James只能笑而不语。  
James接下来翻到了一条提问，“是什么阻碍了你和真正的幸福？”James看着手里的机票，刚刚想起Sirius的愉快心情渐渐沉了下去。James的回答只有一个单词，“距离”，首字母没有大写，甚至连标点都没有打。  
虽然这看起来很像一个文字游戏，但是James知道这就是他的答案，大西洋和一整个美国横亘在他和Sirius之间，距离阻碍了他真正的幸福。  
而他现在，正等着飞机起飞，带他横渡大西洋，去飞向他的幸福。  
有粉丝问到过去的这一年中最美好的回忆是什么，James想了一下，终于又笑了起来。“生日十分特别。”James这样回答。  
还有一个问题是关于圣乔治节的，有一位粉丝问他这个日子对他来说为什么会如此特别。James每年都会在这个日子发一点什么，有时候是一句莎士比亚台词，有时候是David Bowie的歌词，去年他甚至挑了圣乔治节这天开通了Instagram账号。James回答说，人在异国他乡总是会思念故乡和故乡的人，他也为自己是英格兰人而自豪。  
James还有另一个不能说的原因。他和Sirius是在4月23日正式在一起的，在他那天邀请了Sirius去看莎剧之后。  
James又回答了几条提问后，广播开始播报登机提醒。James发了最后一条消息，关掉了Twitter，登上了带他回家的飞机。

 

-20  
James短暂的假期结束后，立刻被Hagrid马不停蹄的扔进了新剧开播的宣传期。访谈节目，杂志采访，一个接着一个的向着James砸来。  
大西洋的另一边，Sirius也没有让自己闲下来。完成了人工智能剧第二季的拍摄后，Sirius又接了一部六集完结的悬疑恐怖剧，这次他将再次与Alice Longbottom导演合作。Sirius一直听James说拍恐怖剧很有意思，于是感到跃跃欲试，这次Alice向他抛出了这个机会，Sirius就毫不犹豫的接下了。  
James和Sirius忙到短期内没有时间见面，于是两人发明了一种隔空秀恩爱的方式。由于Sirius没有社交账号，所有关于他的动态都是由其他相关人员发布的。James的恐怖剧发布了正式版海报的时候，与Sirius合作为某杂志拍摄写真的摄影师放了几张Sirius的新照出来；Sirius的剧组同事放出了晚上聚餐的照片，James就在Instagram上放了自己上周末和朋友去打沙滩排球的照片。  
后来Alice和Hagrid也被两人拖下了水。为了营造恐怖氛围，James新剧的正式海报是底片风格，经过了黑白反转的James面色阴沉的目视前方，下面配上了红色的剧名。Sirius的悬疑恐怖剧中有一部老式胶卷相机作为道具，Alice用这部相机为Sirius拍了几张剧照，后来在Sirius的强烈要求下把底片发到了Twitter上。  
虽然Alice和Hagrid从未见过面，但是久而久之，两人还是以这种神奇的方式认识了彼此。  
后来，与Sirius合作拍摄写真的摄影师在Snapchat上放出了拍摄的幕后花絮，画面中的Sirius被加上了各种花哨的特效，其中包括了David Bowie的闪电妆[10]。David Bowie的铁杆歌迷James Potter看了十分惊喜。两周后，James在Twitter上的粉丝at中发现了一张自己被PS上闪电妆的照片，于是愉快的转发了它。

 

-21  
在James结束了新剧的全部工作后，他给自己放了一个不短的假期，仔细考虑了接下来的路该怎么走。然后他一连接了两部剧。一部是BBC的喜剧，James将要一人分饰一对双胞胎角色，几周就可以完成拍摄。接下来是一部英意合拍的历史剧，James需要在意大利呆几个月。此时的Sirius正在欧洲多国辗转拍摄一部王尔德传记电影，接到James电话的时候他正和剧组呆在比利时布鲁塞尔。  
James把这个消息告诉Sirius的时候Sirius很开心，因为这将意味着James会在英国呆很长时间。  
“你猜那部BBC喜剧的男主角是谁？是Arthur Weasley！我刚刚才知道！”  
“Molly的男友Arthur？我前几天才听Molly说她男友接了部新剧，没想到要跟你合作了。”  
然后James告诉了Sirius他慎重考虑后的决定，他决定重新回到英国发展。James尝试了他所没尝试过的，完成了他想要的转型，是时候结束在美国的冒险了。  
同时James也觉得，他们是时候把婚礼提上日程了。  
你的青鸟要回来了呢。

 

-22  
Sirius 永远在工作 Black在这一阶段的影视工作告一段落后又重新回到了剧院表演舞台剧。这次的舞台剧讲述了一个办公室悬疑故事。Sirius花了一个月的时间排练，开演一周后的媒体夜上，James来了。  
媒体夜没有向公众开放售票，到场的观众全部是受邀的文娱记者，剧评人，其他一些娱乐圈人士，以及演员的亲朋好友。James理所当然的来参加了媒体夜。  
由于现场观众大部分是圈内人士，每位演员都拿出了十二分的认真态度来表演。剧院在演出结束后安排了记者和摄像师在场内对观众进行随机采访，获得了观众的一致好评。  
James和Sirius站在一旁和其他演员聊天，James那天穿着白色T恤白色运动鞋黑色短裤，戴着个白色棒球帽，在人群中十分显眼。Sirius和其他人说话的时候，James就在一旁眼睛一眨不眨的认真盯着他看，仿佛永远看不够似的。就像很多年前在《掠夺者》剧组的时候，他们两人一起一起参加漫展或接受采访，Sirius说话的时候，James就这样认真的盯着他看。这么多年过去了，这个细节还是没有改变。  
这个场景被摄像师捕捉到，后来被剪辑进了剧院的宣传视频中。James也被单独拍到了照片。  
这是他们在几年前最后一次一起参加国家电视奖后，第一次一起出现在公众视线中。  
舞台剧的成功让剧院在原定的末场后又增加了十天的场次。  
最后一场的时候James又来了。这天的James穿着黑色T恤，戴着蓝白棒球帽，隐藏在观众中间。因为James在演出期间发现已经有粉丝认出了他，所以演出结束后，James很快的从侧门离开了，几分钟后，Sirius也从侧门溜了出来，钻进了等在门口的James的车里。

 

-23  
James和Sirius的婚礼非常低调，没有媒体知道这件事，出席婚礼的只有双方的亲属和朋友。他们在《掠夺者》剧组的老友Remus和Lily，Molly和Arthur，Alice和Hagrid都来见证了他们的幸福。  
他们在草地上交换戒指和誓言，在阳光下亲吻，简单而温馨。  
婚礼之后的酒会上，Hagrid端着一杯香槟凑到了Alice导演面前，“所以你一定是大名鼎鼎的Alice Longbottom导演了。”  
“那么你一定是Hagrid先生了。”Alice回答说。“这两个坏小子一定没少折磨你，相信我，我非常理解你的心情。”  
Hagrid闻言大笑，“是啊，因为你们Sirius发了新杂志照，James就逼着我在一天之内剪一部预告片出来。”  
“因为你们剧的宣传海报是底片风格，Sirius就软磨硬泡的也让我在Twitter发一张底片。”  
“还有那次，James看见你刚发了剧照，就是Sirius站在麦田里的那张，James立刻抢了我的手机发了一张我们剧海报的广告牌上去。”  
“所以那张广告牌是James发的吗？”Alice一脸的恍然大悟，“怪不得那次只等了10分钟就看到了你发推。”  
“James他就是个不要脸的小混蛋哈哈哈。”Hagrid爽朗的笑了起来。  
“是啊，当年在《掠夺者》剧组的时候也是这样，每个人都拿他没办法。这么多年过去了，这两个小混蛋终于结婚了。”Alice看着不远处凑在一起聊天并时不时爆发出大笑的四位《掠夺者》演员，感慨的说。

 

-24  
James的Instagram更新了一张照片。  
画面中央是两只牵在一起的手，无名指上的戒指反射着阳光，镜头聚焦在他们相牵的手上，他们在虚化的背景中接吻。  
照片没有配任何文字解释，只打了一个tag，“#TheyKnow ”。

 

-25  
故事至此结束。因为每一个爱情故事都值得一个圆满的结局。

 

-26  
然而事实远不及故事中描绘的美好。  
关于James和Sirius的事实是，他们并没有如粉丝期待的这般走向这个幸福的结局。

 

-27  
真相是，他们之间从未有过爱情。  
真相是，他们只是很好的朋友，很好的合作伙伴。也许对于他们来说，那都是演艺生涯中最美好的五年，他们只是在那五年中做了彼此最好的朋友。但是也仅此而已了。  
真相是，他们没有约会过，没有表白，没有在一起，没有求婚，也没有成为彼此终生的伴侣。  
真相是，他们没有把角色之间“我愿为你抛弃整个世界”的灵魂伴侣关系带入现实生活中，也没有用他们现实中的关系和感情来塑造这两个角色。  
真相是，圣地亚哥漫展上的那件黑色乌鸦T恤并不是什么乐队周边。就只是一件普通的T恤而已。  
真相是，那五年他们一起留胡子剃胡子并不是向世界宣告他们的亲密关系，一个剧组的男演员在不需要拍戏的时候留起了胡子是很平常的一件事。  
真相是，James在多次提到Sirius的时候会同时有一个右手放在心脏上的动作，这个动作并没有任何特殊意义。  
真相是，James在那年国家电视奖的红毯上对记者说：“这是很棒的五年，我非常享受这一经历。但现在是时候说再见了，我们必须要说再见了。”  
真相是，James多次在假期横渡大西洋返回伦敦，也并不是去看望Sirius。James在生日那天回了伦敦，虽然Sirius当时也在伦敦，但是他们并没有见面。  
真相是，Sirius为了漫展和新的剧组去了纽约，也没有和James私下里见面。  
真相是，他们在颁奖礼上的相似造型就只是巧合而已。  
真相是，他们每一次同步放出新消息，也真的只是巧合而已。并不是什么隔空秀恩爱。底片剧照是巧合，闪电妆也是巧合。Alice也并不认识Hagrid。  
真相是，James不再戴着他的拇指戒，只是因为他把它收起来了。  
真相是，They know和Sirius没有一点关系。而“距离”也只是一个文字游戏。  
真相是，每年的4月23日除了圣乔治节和莎士比亚日之外，再没有任何的特殊意义。  
真相是，在《掠夺者》结束后的几年间，除了James去看了Sirius的两部舞台剧外，他们再也没有私下里见过面。  
真相是，那天末场结束后，Sirius并没有和James一起离开，他正急着赶往片场，开始下一部电视剧的拍摄。  
真相是，在James和Sirius唯一一次共同出现在公众视线中的三个多月后，James交了一个女朋友。又过了半年多，他和那个女孩结婚了。  
真相是，在《掠夺者》剧组的那段经历就像一个夏令营，然后夏天结束了，他们就回归了各自的生活。

 

-28  
你听的重逢是假。  
真相是假。

 

=End=

 

【Note】  
[1]James和Sirius的角色Aaron和Ben，以及后来出现的Lily和Remus的角色Karen和Andrew，这四个名字出自B站一个亲世代同人视频（av1656766），鹿犬狼莉四个人的年轻形象分别由Aaron Taylor-Johnson（鹿），Ben Barnes（犬），Andrew Garfield（狼），Karen Gillan（莉）出演。  
[2]圣地亚哥漫展，即San Diego International Comic-Con，简称SDCC，全世界最大的漫展，很多游戏动漫电影电视剧都会选择在这个漫展发布最新信息。后文提到的纽约漫展（NYCC）与此类似。  
[3]漫展panel，欧美漫展的一个主要环节（其他地区的漫展不清楚有没有），因为从来没见过panel的中文翻译，所以这里我也不译了。以电影电视剧的panel举例，嘉宾会在舞台上坐成一排，台下是观众，官方首先会介绍演员角色发布预告片等，然后由主持人（通常是剧组高层）引出话题，对影片进行进一步的讨论，最后是观众的Q&A。  
[4]国家电视奖，即National Television Awards，英国的一个电视奖项，结果由观众投票选出。  
[5]圣乔治节，即St. George’s Day，时间是每年的4月23日，是英格兰传统节日，英格兰地区的国庆日。这一天同时也是莎士比亚的生日和忌日，后文的《暴风雨》和《亨利五世》都是莎剧。  
[6]莎士比亚环球剧院，即Shakespeare’s Globe Theatre，位于伦敦泰晤士河南岸。  
[7]评论家选择奖，即Critics’Choice Awards  
[8]英国电影学院奖，由英国电影与电视艺术学院（BAFTA）颁发，分为电影奖和电视奖两个部分，两个奖项不是同时颁发，电影奖颁奖礼通常在2月，电视奖颁奖礼通常在5月。其中英国电影学院奖相当于英国奥斯卡。  
[9]皮卡迪利广场，即Piccadilly Circus。  
[10]David Bowie，英国著名摇滚歌手，闪电妆是他的经典造型之一。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个无法用HE或BE来定义的故事。因为故事从一开始的假设就是错的，从来没有过真正的开始，又何谈ending呢。  
> 两年前我的电脑里有一个故事大纲，叫Transatlanticism（横渡大西洋主义），是我基于一个名为Brolin的rps整理出的时间线，基于种种原因我并没有动笔写下来。然后我把这个大纲稍微修改了一下就直接搬到了这篇文里。  
> 所以，如你所见，这里鹿犬的原型是Bradley James和Colin Morgan，英剧《梅林传奇》的两位主演，所以OOC是在所难免的。这篇文里存在大量的真实事件照搬，还有很多当年我对Brolin巧合事件的脑补情节，多到我都不好意思说这个故事是原创的了。  
> 几乎所有梗都来自Brolin，只有两个除外，一个是大结局拍完后鹿犬抱在一起哭，另一个是篇末的夏令营梗。前者来自《神秘博士》第二季（也有可能是第四季，我不太记得了）季终幕后，后者来自Jesse Eisenberg，他在多年后提到《社交网络》和Andrew Garfield的时候说了这句话。  
> 虽然故事在我脑子里徘徊好几年了，但是写作过程却很艰难。逼着自己直面真相的过程很痛苦，几乎每次码字都在崩溃，结尾尤其。我说服自己把这个故事写下来是为了逼自己放下这段执念，但是写到最后发现我又一次失败了，我可能这辈子都无法摆脱这段cp沉船的阴影了。  
> 我承认我不是一个好的写手，我不知道如果读者完全不了解Brolin的话，能否看懂我在说些什么。但是如果哪怕只有一个人能理解我此时的心情，我就已经心满意足了。  
> 谨以此文纪念我逝去的信仰。
> 
> 完结于2018.6.11  
> 沉船后的第240天  
> 发布于2018.7.30  
> Gloria末场一周年  
> 沉船后的第289天


End file.
